dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash (character)
Rainbow Dash is a female Pegasus born in Cloudsdale. She is the younger sister of Union Strike and the older sister of Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash shares her parents with her brother, them being Contrast Siege and Rainbow Shine, but has a different father to her little sister, who is unnamed. Rainbow was entering her teenage years when her older brother vanished, and she didn't know she had a little sister. Growing up in Junior Speedstars, she became a friend of Fluttershy and Gilda. She also met a Pony named Crimson Strafe, whom she thought was strange. The disappearance of her brother did little to Rainbow. She didn't know him well enough to even care about his vanishing act, and as such didn't notice his disappearance until she was informed by Crimson Strafe. At the time, Crimson and Union were dating. During the events of Nightfall, Rainbow meets Crimson again and is told about the Shadow Guard alongside the rest of the Mane Six. The shadowy perspectives of the organisation dissuaded Rainbow from joining it, and she contemplated telling Celestia about it. However, she kept it to herself under threat of assassination by Crimson Strafe, who told her to "keep (her) mouth shut if (she) want(s) to keep (her) head." Rainbow was willing to help the Midnight at the beginning of the Dimensional War, but after Twilight withdrew her support under the orders of Celestia she too backed down. This meant the RAF, which is the division she was aiding, stopped calling her "one of the few" and instead called her "just another coward." She took these insults badly, as her ego far exceeded her logical thinking. Union even banned Rainbow from entering Everfree Bunker after the alien Battleship tried to penetrate the blockade at the Alpha Rift. He told her she was a detriment to Highland Airstrip (which she was also banned from) because she tried to help by firing an AA cannon at the ship. However this went wrong as she incorrectly loaded the weapon, causing it to malfunction and jam. The Dimensional War ended and Union offered Rainbow (as well as the rest of the Mane Six) a chance at getting "Wartime Amnesty." This agreement would forgive them all of any crimes (Rarity and Fluttershy didn't require this offer) if taken, though they would have to swear allegiance to the newly-budding Midnight Coalition. None of them took the deal, and as such Union instead bestowed the "Banishment Clause" on them which stated they will never enter Midnight Coalition territory again unless summoned by the King, and would be killed if they did so and were caught. Rainbow did re-enter Coalition territory at Highland Airbase to convince Scootaloo to abandon the Midnight, but Scootaloo instead ratted her out and after Rainbow won a fistfight against her, Dash ran away to avoid being killed. During the Battle for Everfree, when Union Strike destroyed the Tree of Harmony, Rainbow Dash felt the immense pain that came with it. The rest of the Mane Six (including Rarity and Fluttershy) were also forced to undergo torment, and after she felt as though the energy was all gone, she signed up for the SAAF as a Pilot. She became an Ace Pilot, linked to a unique Ronin/Northstar hybrid she called Sideslash. Rainbow met an Apex Pilot during the Battle for Ponyville. She knew it was Apex Firefly (not knowing who she really was) and engaged, having the upper hand until the Tone managed to rip her from her Titan and threw her at a building before finishing off the mech. Firefly then approached Rainbow and took off her helmet to show who she was (Scootaloo) and as Rainbow was dumbstruck Scootaloo told her sister to "run and never look back" because she was going to tell their brother she was dead. Rainbow obliged, limping away from the battle and fleeing towards the Crystal Empire. Rainbow was caught in the middle of Operation: Shattered Heart, and was nearly killed by Apex Firebug. He slowly and painfully ripped Rainbow's wings out her back before going to finish the job, but instead stopping and saying she "wasn't worth the bullet." She fled once again, entering the Frozen North where she remained for 2 years, shacking up with a Yakut Pony village. After seeing the Last Lights occur from a safe distance, she went back to Equestria to find her family and friends. If any survived. There she met Fielde Locke, also wandering, and he could barely hold himself from killing her. They also found Rarity and the three wandered the dead world, talking about their past mistakes and how the world could've been different had any of them been on different sides. Rainbow witnessed Rarity die of radiation poisoning and her subsequent burial outside the ruins of her Boutique in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash herself also died of radiation poisoning not long after, she was buried in what would later be known as Shady Sands, which was the fallen debris of the SS Celestia in the desert. She was buried alongside Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, whom Fielde had buried after he found them dead from the Last Lights near the Apex Memorial, which was honouring the sacrifices of Angus MacCallum, Ness, Sea-Knight, Kiryu-Kai, Scootaloo and Maverick, despite the fact that Scootaloo was alive but cast forward in time. Years later in the Equestrian Wasteland, Scootaloo returns to Shady Sands to mourn her friends and sister. She also recovers her Pilot helmet, which had been half-buried by blowing sands after being used to honour her. This helmet was right next to Rainbow Dash's own, which was on her grave made by Fielde. Scootaloo took her sister's helmet as a memory of her.